Unidos
by nata-tan mashiro
Summary: -Cálmate, chica-¿Que me calme? No me digas que me calme ¡Y deja de llamarme chica! Amu sólo quería pasar su ultimo año tranquila, sin preocupaciones. ¿El único problema? Ikuto.
1. Prefacio

A cada paso que daba, escuchaba más ruido a su alrededor. Gritos de furia, risas burlonas y llenas de crueldad y el rugir de las motos que pasaban casi rozándola a su lado. No podía ver nada por la venda que le tapaba los ojos, pero supo que ya habían llegado: La Fabrica.

Dos chicos de la banda la guiaban bruscamente hasta la entrada de la fábrica donde todo tenía lugar. Amu temblaba de miedo por dentro y por fuera. Notaba como sus músculos entraban en tensión cuando alguna moto pasaba tan cerca de ella. Reprimió un grito cuando los dos chicos la soltaron y la pusieron de rodillas en el frio suelo. Le quitaron la venda. Y lo primero que vio fue a un Ikuto asustado y cabreado.

Solo estaban ellos dos en la fábrica. Kukai siempre hacia el gilipollas cuando no tenían nada que hacer, pero eso ya pasaba de normal. Llevaban una hora en la fábrica y se aburría. Nagehico se estaba retrasando, algo raro en el, por lo que decidieron hacer carreras con las motos. Kukai nunca aprendería que su vieja moto nunca podría ganar a la de Ikuto. Pero no iba a ser él quien le quitase la ilusión. El peliazul sonrió de lado al ver lo gracioso que se veía Kukai en el suelo pataleando como un crio.

-No me eches la culpa. Sabes que esa chatarra es inservible, Kukai.

El nombrado paro instantáneamente de patalear y se levantó de un salto. Con la boca crispada de rabia contenida, se acerco a su vieja moto plateada.

-¡Como te atreves llamar así a mi Esmeralda, mal amigo! Te exijo que te disculpes enseguida. ¡Ella hace lo que puede!-grito indignado.

Ikuto lo miro con mala cara, pero luego volvió a sonreír burlonamente. Sabía que Kukai tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su vieja chatarra, pero eso ya era demasiado.

-Asúmelo, esa monstruosidad debería estar en el desguace hace siglos. Y no me digas que es muy sensible, porque solo es una chatarra inservi…

-¡Es muy sensible, coño! Déjame, Ikuto, tú no sabes lo que es amar…

De pronto un fuerte ruido se escucho en toda la estancia y resonó en las paredes, provocando un prolongado eco.

Y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Ikuto.

Tadase y sus compañeros estaban entrando en la guarida de su enemigo. Y eso estaba prohibido a no ser que quisiera pelea. Y al parecer, eso es lo que venía buscando.

-¡Queremos una explicación a esto!- grito el rubio.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir una palabra, dos compinches de Tadase dejaron a alguien en el suelo de rodillas.

Y después le quitaron la venda negra.

Una cabellera rosada sobresalto bajo las luces de la fábrica. La muchacha intento levantarse, pero Tadase la empujo, haciéndola caer de nuevo en el duro y frio suelo.

-Quiero que me expliques porque esta cría sabia donde esta mi cuartel, y porque llevaba esto-del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta saco un pañuelo. El pañuelo de los Larkinian. El pañuelo de la banda a la que Ikuto y Kukai pertenecían.

-Amu-susurro Ikuto.

Amu miro lo miro y se le iluminaron los ojos. Las lágrimas le asomaban por sus dorados ojos mientras temblaba. E Ikuto sintió de repente un miedo enorme, mayor incluso que el que Amu sentía. Hablo en un susurro a Kukai, que miraba horrorizado las heridas que Amu tenía en las piernas desnudas y en los brazos.

-Escúchame, Kukai. Coge mi moto ahora mismo y corre. Corre tanto como puedas. Y trae ayuda-su voz estaba rota, y se notaba que estaba tenso por el repentino temblor de los músculos de sus brazos.

Kukai le miro con duda. No podía dejarle solo con todos esos pandilleros. Ni siquiera él podría con tantos son ayuda.

-Pero, Ikuto…

-¡Corre!

En un rápido movimiento Kukai se subió a la moto oscura y atravesó la fábrica con tanta rapidez que los muchachos del rubio ni si quiera pudieron rozarlo. Salió por la puerta de atrás y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tadase no se inmuto. Cogió a Amu por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que se levantara de un tirón. Ikuto dio un paso hacia delante, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo brillante salió de los vaqueros rotos de Tadase,

-Bien. Recapitulemos, ¿quieres? Esta mocosa- dijo señalando a Amu con la cuchilla- Esta mocosa entrometida se ha colado en mi terreno. Esta mocosa de aquí sabe cosas que solo sabemos los pandilleros y eso no le va a gustar a Nagehico, ni tampoco me gusta a mí. Y tú, Ikuto, se lo has contado. ¿Verdad, mocosa?- acerco la navaja hasta el cuello de ella.

Ikuto no pudo más y exploto.

-¡No la toques!

Tadase separo unos milímetros la navaja del cuello de Amu, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? Has roto el juramento, y debes ser castigado. Y esta mocosa pagara por tu error.

Amu abrió los ojos y miro a Ikuto. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y él lo sabía, y estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Tadase volvió a acercar el filo de la navaja al cuello de Amu, pero algo lo detuvo y le saso una sonrisa burlona.

-Házmelo a mí.

Todos los que estaban presenciando el espectáculo miraron atónitos a Ikuto, que se había puesto de rodillas, suplicando. Pero Ikuto nunca suplicaba.

Amu lo miro desesperada. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Tadase estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Házmelo a mí, si eso es lo que quieres. Golpéame, insúltame y mátame, si es lo que deseas. Pero déjala ir. Por favor…-Los ojos de Ikuto miraron suplicantes a Tadase, que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Imposible-ahora todas las miradas se fijaron en Tadase, menos la de Amu, que seguía mirando preocupada a Ikuto-Tu, que nunca te preocupas por nadie que no seas tú mismo y tu estúpido amigo castaño. Tu, que antes eras un cruel pandillero, que nunca pedía perdón, que siempre decía las cosas con la cabeza bien alta-su risa macabra inundo la atmosfera- Tu que nunca has caído antes nadie, ni siquiera ante mí. Y ahora estas de rodillas, suplicándome que no la haga daño a esta inútil mocosa. Es imposible. Te has enamorado de ella…

Tadase acerco la navaja hasta el cuello de Amu, tanto que un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer lentamente hasta su garganta y el grito ahogado de Amu se escuchó por toda la fábrica.

-¡No!-grito Ikuto.

Se acerco de nuevo hacia Amu, esta vez hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella y Tadase. Ikuto paro cuando la sangre de Amu comenzó a brotar con más intensidad.

-Debería decir que estoy contento, pero no es así como quería acabar contigo.

Tiro a Amu al suelo de nuevo y ordeno a sus compañeros que la retuviesen. Se acerco hasta Ikuto y le pego un puñetazo cerca del abdomen, que tumbo al peliazul de lleno.

-No me culpes, hermano. Tú lo has pedido.

Y empezó a pegarle patadas en el suelo, mientras Ikuto se retorcia. Los gritos de dolor de Ikuto cada vez eran más fuertes y dolorosos. Amu también gritaba y lloraba, pidiéndole que parasen. Tres muchachos más empezaron también a golpearle. Todo era desesperación y sufrimiento y satisfacción y crueldad.

-¡Parad! ¡Parad, por favor! ¡Vais a matarlo!- Amu intentaba escapar de los fuertes brazos de los que la retenían, pero era inútil. E Ikuto empezaba a no moverse.

Tadase levantó la mano y todos pararon.

-Levántate.

Ikuto le miro con odio, e intento levantarse, temblando de dolor. Pero no era capaz.

-¡Levántate!-Tadase estaba al borde de la furia extrema y le propino otra patada en el estomago.

Ikuto gimió y Amu cerró los ojos y grito, desconsolada. Lentamente, Ikuto se levantó, tambaleándose y cojeando por el pie derecho. Se llevo la mano al estomago, intentando calmar un dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Agarradle. No queremos que se nos acabe la diversión. ¿Verdad, Amu?

Esta le miro con odio. Intento quitarse de encima a los que la retenían, pero volvió a ser inútil. Hasta que Tadase la sorprendió.

-Soltadla. Y a él también. Quiero ver a la parejita feliz-sonrió de lado.

Ikuto cayó al suelo y Amu fue empujada hasta el. Rápidamente la pelirosa le cogió con cuidado la cabeza y la coloco en su regazo, apartándole la sangre de la cara. Ikuto abrió los ojos.

-Eres un idiota. Todo esto es mi culpa, y ahora van a golpearte hasta que mueras-gimió-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?

El muchacho saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y levantó con dificultad la mano izquierda hasta posarla en la mejilla de Amu. Esta la oprimió contra su mejilla y dejo escapar una lágrima. Los ojos del joven brillaron y sonrió todo lo que le permitían sus heridas. El susurro de Ikuto apenas se escucho, pero Amu lo entendió muy bien.

-Porque te quiero.

Amu lo miro, sin poder articular palabra. Lo miro y con un impulso que venía de su corazón lo abrazo contra ella con cariño, llorando.

-Conmovedor. Lástima que ahora eso no te sirve de nada, porque vas a morir.

Tadase empujo con fuerza a Amu y agarro a Ikuto por el cuello de la camiseta. Antes de que Tadase le clavase la cuchilla en el estomago, Ikuto miro a Amu con los ojos medio cerrados, y esta, desde el suelo, pudo entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

_Te quiero, chica._


	2. Hola, chica

**Veamos, ahora que es verano quiero centrarme en lo que ya tengo antes de centrarme en otras historias. Esta en concreto comienza con un prefacio, primer capítulo en donde se narra una situación que pasará mucho mas adelante. Este capítulo es el primero, donde todo comienza. Espero que os guste. La historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Amu, Ikuto y Tadase, por el momento.**

/

Maldecía por lo bajo. Siempre que intentaba escabullirse de algún grupo fuerte, tenía que correr por los callejones, que estaban tan fríos como el hielo, si encima le sumaba que era de noche, muy tarde. Todo lo que llevaba eran sus vaqueros rasgados apretados, sus DC negras y grises y su chupa de cuero, también negra. Si quieres que te confundan con la oscuridad, ¿hay algo mejor? Si. Algo más. Moverte tan rápido y sigiloso como puedas, como un gato callejero. Si quieres huir de algo, lo mejor es que no te vean, ni te oigan. Ni te sientan. Pero a Ikuto eso le daba lo mismo. No huía solo de aquellos pandilleros que siempre molestan a los suyos. Huía de algo más. De su vida, de su familia, de sus problemas. Del dolor.

No le importaba tener que liarse a ostias con esos tíos. Ya lo había hecho antes. Pero esta vez eran más, y no podía permitirse que lo golpeasen en su bonita cara. Después de todo, seguía siendo un presumido, y el hecho de que fuese un pandillero no lo cambiaba.

Mientras corría, en lo que menos quería pensar era en sus problemas. Paró en seco, jadeando ligeramente, para girar a la derecha, el callejón sin salida. Solo aparentemente. Cruzó el hueco de la alcantarilla de un salto y llegó a la pared del frente. También aparentemente sólida. _Ilusos_. Todo lo que hallarían al llegar allí seria varios cubos de basura y un fuerte olor a alcohol. El ruido de los pasos se oía cada vez más cerca, y los gritos enfurecidos también. Cuando se disponía a pulsar el ladrillo correcto, escuchó algo más, algo parecido a un llanto.

Se dio la vuelta, y entre los dos cubos de basura, había algo. O alguien. Se acercó más, sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa si quería salir de allí, por lo menos entero. Pero la curiosidad le venció, y asomó la cabeza peliazul. Una persona, más bien pequeña, estaba hecha un ovillo en el mugriento suelo. Solo le pudo ver la cabeza, de un rosa un poco fosforito. Se acercó más, y el bulto levantó la cabeza de golpe. Era una chica.

Una de las muchachas más raras que había visto en su vida. Era muy pequeña comparada con él, quizás no pasase del metro sesenta de alto. Era extraño pero, sucia como estaba, a Ikuto le pareció la joven más hermosa del mundo. Era de tez blanca. Tenía un alborotado moño en la cabeza, recogiendo su pelo, y una camiseta de manga larga, un poco sucia también. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados por todas partes, y sus ojos algo maquillados. Cualquiera la abría confundido con un chico. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el bulto habló, con una voz cálida, pero a la vez un poco ronca.

-Búscate otro sitio en el que esconderte. Yo estaba primero-lo miraba con desprecio. ¿De dónde salía aquella chica?

Pero no la culpaba. ¿Quién no miraría raro a un tío que iba por ahí sin camiseta, con el torso al descubierto, solo con una chupa de cuero, claramente perteneciente a una banda, y encima a tan altas horas de la noche? Iba a responderle cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Demasiado tarde para escapar. _Si escapo solo, la chica se meterá en problemas. Pero si me la llevo conmigo, nos descubrirán. Esta chica…_

La chica.

La miró casi con ansiedad, y no pudo hacer nada más. La cogió de los hombros y la puso en pie.

-¿Pero que te crees que…?-no pudo acabar la frase.

-Cállate si no quieres que nos encuentren, chica, y sígueme el juego.

Ikuto la miró con decisión. Era linda, pero debía dar el pego. Le quitó de un tirón el moño, dejando que su pelo suelto y rizado le callera por los hombros. Le subió la camiseta, dejando ver el sujetador de la joven, ocasionando un gran grito que murió en la boca del pandillero. Si la escuchaban, todo se iría al infierno.

Se quito rápidamente la chaqueta negra y la tiró al suelo, para luego empotrar a la chica pelirrosa contra la fría pared y aprisionar sus manos contra ella. Ella se resistía, pero Ikuto seguía metiendo su lengua en su boca, saboreándola. Se separó sólo para escuchar mejor los golpes que los otros pandilleros estaban dando por toda la calle. Miró a la muchacha, que estaba llorando, y sonrió burlón. Nunca se acostaría con una tía así. Prometido.

Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, e Ikuto siguió con su plan. Juntó su cuerpo con el de ella y la cogió por los mulos, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan la cadera de él. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos desnudos y empezó de nuevo con los besos por el cuello, que esta vez hicieron gemir a la chica pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Cuando Tadase llegó a ese callejón, no encontró nada. Bueno, nada no es exactamente lo que vio. Sólo basura y oscuridad, y una pareja de adolescentes dándose el lote. Ni rastro de la chupa de cuero negra. Otra vez. ¡Otra vez lo había vuelto a engañar, ese bastardo! Se dio la vuelta con rabia, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Estos vieron su rostro, y supieron al instante que alguno de ellos se llevaría la paliza de Tsukiyomi. Como si fuese la primera vez. Pero esta vez no sucedió nada. El rubio se abrió paso entre los otros pandilleros y, sin cruzar una mirada ni decir nada mas, se marchó. _La última vez… _Sus ojos ardían como el fuego, y apretando la mandíbula y juntando demasiado los dientes, se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Cuando vio que los pasos se alejaban y que Tadase se lo había creído todo, se separó lentamente de esa muchacha. Debía reconocer que no le había disgustado del todo besarla, pero se notaba que no tenía práctica.

-Bueno, respira un poco, chica-dijo con sorna- Si te pones mas roja, vas a explotar.

La soltó bruscamente, haciendo que ella se llevara las manos al pecho, intentando esconderlo. Mientras, Ikuto se agachó y cogió su cazadora. No se había manchado, menos mal. Con un rápido gesto se la puso y abrochó la cremallera.

-Supongo que ahora te irás, ¿verdad? Este lugar es peligroso, no lo olvides- hizo ademán de marcharse, pero una voz trabada lo detuvo por unos instantes.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!-Ikuto se giró y vio como la chica del pelo rosado le gritaba palabrotas y palabras que no llegó a entender, porque se acercó de nuevo a ella y la agarró de los brazos, inmovilizándola. Se bajó un poco, hasta llegar a la oreja de ella. Cuando susurró, ella se estremeció.

-Como vuelvas a hablarme así a mí, te juro que la próxima vez, chica, no seré tan amable. Créeme, te he salvado de unos bastardos de verdad-La volvió a soltar, esta vez suavemente, y se volvió para marcharse.

-Intenta olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Aunque sea imposible olvidarme.

Se giró ligeramente para giñarle un ojo a la muchacha del pelo rosa, que seguía inmóvil, y se marchó por la salida del callejón, entre la oscuridad y las sombras.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_ /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Todo tranquilo. En el colegio siempre estaba todo normal, sin ninguna pelea, asesinato o arma. Aburrido. Ikuto odiaba ir a clase, pero por lo menos era tiempo que no veía a su padre. Llegó tarde, como siempre. Kukai lo esperaba en la verja, con una cara de preocupación extrema. Estaba andando de un lado a otro, y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, como cuando de pequeños se fugaron juntos de sus casas y después, al andar diez minutos, se arrepintió y empezó a llorar. Cuando vio a Ikuto acercarse hasta él, casi le da un infarto.

-¡Tuuú! ¡Cabronazo, yo te mato, te mato!-corrió hasta él y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. _Mejor en el hombro que en la cara_, pensó Ikuto. Kukai tenía muchísima fuerza, y eso siempre lo asustaba un poco- ¡Tú estás jodido!

-Kukai, para. Yo no tuve la culpa. Ellos empezaron.

-Estás loco, Ikuto. Tadase está cabreado. La última vez casi no lo contamos, imbécil.

-No te pongas así. No fue culpa mía.

-Nunca es culpa tuya, pero el muerto siempre me cae a mí, joder. Muévete, llegamos tarde.

Los dos entraron a paso lento, sin prisa alguna. Cuando entraron en clase, todo el mundo se quedó callado. Siempre era así. Los pandilleros son peligrosos, y todos en el instituto Heden lo saben. Estaban a punto de sentarse cuando Jem entró como una bala y se puso delante de Ikuto.

-El director quiere hablar contigo.

Kukai miró a Ikuto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en líos?

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Ikuto salió de clase. Llegó casi en un suspiro, se sabía el camino de memoria. Ya ni recodaba cuantas veces el director Hoshina lo había llamado. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar una respuesta, como siempre. El director estaba sentado en su escritorio, hablando con una muchacha. Una chica con el pelo rosa…

-Bien, señorita Hinamori. Puesto que los nuevos dormitorios no están listos, por un tiempo indefinido el señor Tsukiyomi será su compañero de dormitorio, y se asegurará de guiarla por el Haden y de ayudarla en cuanto pueda.

Ikuto se quedó perplejo, aunque pocas veces lo hacía. La chica del pelo rosado se dio la vuelta en el sillón y se levantó rápidamente, mirando con horror a Ikuto.

-¡Tú!-chillo con amargura, casi con miedo.

El chico sólo pudo levantar la comisura de su labio inferior y formar una sonrisa pícara. ¿En serio?

-Hola, chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

_No. Imposible. Increíble. Lo peor que me podía pasar estaba a mi lado. Y todavía peor, estaba en mi instituto. Oh, no, todavía peor; es mi compañero de cuarto por un tiempo "indefinido". ¿Cuánto exactamente es eso? _

-Ni de coña voy a vivir cerca de este individuo-dije señalándolo con mi dedo incide.

-Esperen un momento, jóvenes. ¿Se conocen?

El chico del callejón me miró con arrogancia y dio unos pasos hasta entrar en el despacho.

-Podría decirse que somos "íntimos" ¿verdad, _chica_?-su voz era grave, pero suave.

El director también me miró. Maldición. ¿Tener una vida tranquila y feliz era mucho pedir? No se me ocurría nada que decir, la verdad. No con esos profundos focos violáceos mirándome tan intensamente. No sabía que odiaba mas; si que me mirase con superioridad o que me llamase _chica_.

- No lo conozco de nada. Este chico estaba corriendo cuando me lo encontré, ayer por la noche, muy tarde. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero un poco rara, y…

No pude seguir explicándome. Una mano me tapó la boca, dejándome sin palabras. Otra mano me agarró por el hombro, presionándolo fuertemente. Quizás demasiado. Intenté quejarme, pero fue inútil. El chico se tensó un poco, pero sonrió.

-No la haga caso, somos buenos amigos. ¿Verdad…?-relajó un poco la presión contra mi boca.

-Amu.

- Amu. Amiga de toda la vida, se lo aseguro-volvió a poner la mano en mi boca.

Intenté morderle, pero no dio resultado. Este chico era un embustero. Ayer casi me viola en un callejón oscuro y sucio y ahora me hace quedar mal delante del director. Infierno total.

-Director, las clases han empezado ya, pero ¿le parecería bien que nos tomáramos el día libre, sólo por hoy? Así podría mostrarle el instituto a la señorita Hinamori y dónde está nuestro apartamento aquí, en el Haden.

El director lo miró raro, indeciso. Supongo que no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que este sicópata y yo no nos conocíamos de nada y que todo era una gran mentira. Pero no sé porqué, lo dejó pasar.

-De acuerdo. Pero ten en cuenta, Ikuto, que debes tratarla bien ¿entiendes? No quiero que pase lo de la última vez. Ya tuvimos bastante con lo del otro alumno, y con el otro. Y con el anterior a éste.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero a quién me estaba dejando a cargo, a un descerebrado asesino mata estudiantes? El chico, Ikuto, asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y me arrastró, literalmente, hasta la puerta del despacho. Cuando salimos, me soltó. E instintivamente empecé a gritar.

-¡Eres, eres…! ¡No puedo ni describirte con palabras, pervertido del demonio!

-Mira, chica. Yo no te gusto, y te aseguro que el sentimiento es recíproco. Asique como tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto, voy a hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, voy a darme la vuelta y voy a dejar que pasees por donde te dé la gana, ¿entendido? Y como soy un pandillero peligroso que no es muy amable que digamos, te advierto de que como me sigas, no vas a durar tanto como los otros compañeros que he tenido. Porque no pienso ser el pandillero peligroso que tiene que cuidar de una niña de pelo rosa. Enserio, ese color es antinatural-cuando acabó su relato de _soy_ _tan peligroso y guay a la vez, chica_, exploté. Peté como una palomita, y le dije algunas cosas que quizás, y sólo digo quizás, no tenía que haber dicho.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! Ayer casi, casi… ¡Y ni siquiera te conozco! Y encima ahora tengo que vivir contigo, en un apartamento con solo una habitación y poco más, en el mismo espacio…-Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Ese chico era peligroso, y eso no era precisamente mi compañero de cuarto ideal.

Tardé en darme cuenta de que las palabras que habían salido de mi boca podrían ser mi condena de muerte. Sinceramente, ¿de verdad tenía que vivir con un total desconocido? Se acercó lentamente y sus ojos centellearon con malicia.

-No estás en condiciones de quejarte. Te recuerdo que ayer te salvé la vida, por más que te empeñes en que soy un violador. Y también te recuerdo que a partir de ahora, dormiremos juntos, comeremos juntos y viviremos juntos, _Amu_. Asique pórtate bien e intenta no cabrearme, porque acostumbro a dormir sin ropa y no creo que eso sea de tu agrado, dada la reacción de ayer. Intenta sobrevivir hasta que acaben las clases.

Acercó su mano derecha a la chica y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente, con el dedo índice.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Hijo del fundador del Instituto y por lo tanto, sobrino del director, para mayor información. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más breve posible.

No aguantaba la rabia que me comía por dentro. Ese psicópata iba a matarme en mi propio cuarto, y encima quería dormir desnudo conmigo al lado.

Injusta. Así era su vida, muy injusta. El destino jugaba con ella y se reía de sus desgracias. Realmente, no sabía lo que le esperaba ese trimestre en el Haden.


	3. ¿En serio?

Se quedó en el mismo sitio, quieta, hasta que vio a Ikuto (su nuevo compañero de cuarto y psicópata en potencia) desaparecer.

_Vale, estoy en el Haden. Lo he conseguido, estoy aquí. Voy a estudiar en uno de los Institutos más prestigiosos del mundo, tendría que estar contenta. Feliz. Vamos, sonríe. Eso es, casi lo tienes, solo un poquito._

Los labios de Amu se abrieron en una pequeña sonrisa para después crisparse en la comisura derecha y abrirse completamente. Así, empezó a temblar, apretó sus manos en puños, tanto que los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión. Sus dientes se juntaron más y más, sus ojos cerrados en rabia contenida.

De repente, gritó. Gritó como cuando no pudo subir a la montaña rusa por su estatura, como cuando su madre murió, como cuando la aceptaron en el Haden. Como cuando conoció a Ikuto. Soltó toda la tensión, la rabia, la impotencia, y se quedó vacía.

Paso tras paso, comenzó a andar, a moverse por el que a partir de ahora sería su nueva casa, su hogar. Recorrió todo el Instituto, los jardines, las zonas comunes, las pistas. La campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, y ella estaba totalmente perdida. No sabía dónde estaba su apartamento, no tenía la llave.

Algo la empujó hacia atrás, algo duro y fuerte que la había golpeado en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, preparada para insultar al imbécil que no la había visto. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo.

-¡Perdón, lo siento! No te había visto. Eres tan bajita…

El chico era castaño, ojos verde claro, intensos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que ese comentario no le había hecho gracia a la chica del pelo rosa, por lo que intentó arreglarlo.

-Perdóname-dijo de nuevo-¿Eres nueva, verdad? Nunca te había visto por el Haden antes.

Amu lo miró. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, era muy mono. Decidió comportarse bien, ser agradable. Quería hacer amigos aquí, no estar sola.

-Sí. Me llamo Amu. Encantada.

La chica levantó la mano. El joven la miró perplejo, pero aceptó.

-Yo soy Kukai.

Se miraron el uno al otro, esperando algo. Ninguno sabía el qué.

-Entonces, ¿tienes algún problema? Estar parada en mitad del pasillo mientras la gente sale de la última hora de clase no es una buena idea.

-No. Bueno, sí. No sé donde están los apartamentos, y tampoco tengo la llave.

-¿No te han dado la llave de tu apartamento? Eso es muy raro. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré. Yo también me dirigía hacia allí.

Amu se sorprendió de la amabilidad del chico al que acababa de conocer. ¡Ojalá fuese él su compañero, y no Ikuto!

-Gracias.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia los apartamentos, situados al norte del Instituto. Todos los estudiantes que estudiaban en el Haden vivían allí. Caminaron en silencio. Amu se entretenía admirando los uniformes de los estudiantes. Los chicos llevaban corbata y pantalones oscuros, con camiseta blanca y americana azul. Las chicas llevaban falda plisada azul oscura y un lazo negro al cuello, con la misma camiseta blanca. Era muy elegante, propio de una institución de tanto prestigio. Solo de imaginar el precio que debían de tener, se estremeció. Nunca podría haberlo pagado de no haber sido por la beca que la mantenía allí.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Amu se paró delante de dos grandes edificios. Estaban situados paralelamente uno del otro y al fondo había un gran jardín. Desde donde estaba podía ver la piscina, las pistas de tenis, el pabellón de deportes.

-El edificio de las chicas es el de la derecha. Ahora están en obras, los pisos de arriba están en malas condiciones.

-Oh, yo… yo no estoy en el de las chicas.

Kukai la miró confundido.

-Pero, tú eres una chica. Por favor, dime que eres una chica, porque sino…

-¡Claro que lo soy! Pero no vivo ahí. Debido a los problemas que hay en esas plantas, viviré con un chico, en su apartamento. Pero ese chico es un imbécil que me ha dejado tirada, cuando se suponía que tenía que enseñarme el Haden e indicarme donde estaba nuestro apartamento. Por no hablar de las llaves, que seguro tendrá él.

Kukai la escuchaba atentamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo un par de veces.

-Vale, ese tío es un gran cabrón. Pero eso no ayuda ahora. Si no tienes llave, ¿cómo vas a entrar en tu apartamento?

La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

-Solo sé que es el piso 4-Amu respiró hondo-Muchas gracias por todo, Kukai. De no ser por ti, ahora estaría perdida por algún pasillo.

El chico sonrió, sonrojándose.

-No es nada. El primer día siempre es difícil-miró su reloj, que inesperadamente no era caro- Tengo que irme, llego tarde. ¡Hasta la vista, Amu!

Antes de que la chica pudiese agradecerle de nuevo, Kukai empezó a correr por donde habían venido.

Amu se dio la vuelta y relajó los hombros. Cuando entró en el gran edificio, se encontró con la mirada de muchos chicos, casi todos mirándola extrañados. Las chicas no podían venir al edificio de los apartamentos de los chicos, y al revés. Entre miradas y exclamaciones, Amu intentó pasar desapercibida, lo cual era difícil con su tono de cabello. Llegó al ascensor, pulsó el botón y los 20 segundos que tardó en bajar se le hicieron los más largos y pesados de su vida. El ascensor abrió sus puertas mecánicas y Amu entró como una exhalación. En menos de un minuto ya estaba en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Resignada, se sentó al lado del ascensor, detrás de una planta. Cuanta menos gente la viese allí, mejor. Esperaría a que el idiota de su compañero apareciese. Era la única manera.

Sentada, Amu calculó el tiempo que esperaba. Chicos y chicos salían del ascensor y se dirigían a sus respectivos apartamentos. En cada apartamento vivían dos estudiantes, por lo que cuando dos chicos entraban en un mismo apartamento, la chica lo eliminaba de la lista de "posibles apartamentos".

Pasadas tres horas, sobre las 9 de la noche aproximadamente, la chica se levantó de su pequeño escondite y se dirigió hacia el único apartamento donde nadie había entrado todavía. El número 29. Tocó la puerta varias veces, incluso llamó a Ikuto por su nombre. Desesperada, lo llamó con insultos, pero tampoco funcionó. A las 10 y media, el ruido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose despertó a la chica, que se había quedado completamente dormida, con la espalda contra la puerta de su apartamento.

Ikuto la miró, con los ojos brillantes. Se acercó hacia la puerta y descaradamente, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Amu con el pie derecho, para hacerla a un lado y así abrir la puerta.

La muchacha se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y se colocó entre la puerta e Ikuto, la llave en su mano.

-¿Se puede saber-comenzó Amu, con la voz un poco tomada- dónde has estado durante las 5 horas que llevo esperándote, gran estúpido?

-No recuerdo haber invitado a una cría con pelo rosa a mi cama esta noche.

Amu sintió su cara enrojecer de rabia.

-No necesito invitación ni para tu cama ni para el apartamento. Vivo aquí. ¡Tenías que haberme enseñado el Instituto y acompañarme hacia nuestro apartamento y darme la llave!

Ikuto rió. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Amu, y puso sus ojos en frente de los de ella. Zafiro contra oro. Esta acción puso nerviosa a la joven, que intentó echarse hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta. Cuando él habló, Amu cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente.

-Este, este en concreto, es mi apartamento. Que el director me obligue a compartirlo contigo es algo muy diferente. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Te daré un consejo. Quítate de delante de la puerta, vuelve al Instituto, entra al despacho del director y dile que abandonas.

Amu abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Tú te vas, yo me quedo el apartamento, y todos contentos. No necesito que una niñera responsable con buenas notas me controle.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ikuto empujó ligeramente a Amu, que para lo pequeña que era ella y para la fuerza que tenia él, era suficiente para hacerla a un lado y abrir la puerta. Entró la llave, la giró y la puerta se abrió. El joven entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta.

-¿En serio?-Amu empezó a dar portazos a la puerta-¡Déjame entrar! ¡Llevo horas esperando para poder entrar!

Dentro, Ikuto dejaba las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y entraba en su cuarto para quitarse la camisa y la corbata. Intentaba no hacer caso a los insistentes ruidos provocados por la pelirrosa, pero resultaba difícil. Fuera, ella seguía gritándole, con algún que otro insulto en medio.

-Capullo, déjame entrar. ¡Déjame entrar! Iré a hablar con el director y le diré lo que estás haciendo. ¡Le contaré que no te conozco de nada y que anoche estabas huyendo de esa gente! ¡Le diré que estás metido en algo raro y luego...!

La puerta se abrió y en un parpadeo Amu estaba dentro. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un fuerte golpe y de repente se encontraba contra ella, con un Ikuto aparentemente furioso agarrándole el mentón con fuerza. Acercó su cabeza a la de ella sabiendo que eso la intimidaba.

-¿Qué sabes de esa gente? ¿Crees que puedes venir a amenazarme con algo que ni siquiera conoces, eh? Habla.

Amu hizo una mueca y, con un valor que desconocía, le quitó la mano de su mentón y lo empujó hacia atrás ligeramente, abriéndose paso.

-Solo quería entrar. No sé nada de esa gente, o en lo que estás metido. Ni me importa.

Ikuto aún estaba en la misma posición en la que se había quedado cuando Amu lo empujó. Iba a decirle un par de cosas sobre donde podía entrar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ikuto! Por fin, pensaba que no ibas a volver nunca. Te he llamado un millón de veces, estúpido. Hoy he conocido a una chica nueva, con el pelo rosa. Se llama Amu, y es muy bonita. Tiene unos ojos color miel preciosos, y es tan bajita que no me llega ni a los hombros, y…

Kukai paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica de la que estaba hablando estaba delante de él, y de que a su lado estaba Ikuto. No se había equivocado de apartamento.

-¿Muy bonita?-Ikuto arrugó la nariz cuando miró a Amu, que hizo lo mismo y desvió la mirada.

Kukai se sonrojó tanto que hasta el tono de piel se sus orejas se volvió rojizo.

-¿Este es el gran cabrón?-Preguntó confundido el castaño.

-¿Gran cabrón? ¿Qué coño estás diciendo, y por qué conoces a mi nueva y enana compañera de cuarto?

-¡No soy una enana!- Amu miró a Kukai- ¿Ikuto es tu amigo?

Kukai se encontró en una situación muy rara, en la que cualquier respuesta podía ponerlo en problemas.

-No.

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Quiero decir… ¡Sí!-esta vez, Amu fue la que lo miró- Somos amigos. Pero no sabía que era tu compañero de cuarto, ¡ni mucho menos que fuese un gran cabrón!-dijo señalando a Ikuto-¿Y por qué demonios no llevas camisa?

En ese momento, Amu se dio cuenta de que, como decía Kukai, Ikuto no llevaba nada que le tapase el torso. El rojo volvió a adornar sus mejillas y desvió la mirada de nuevo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ikuto sonrió arrogante.

-Como si fuese la primera vez que me ves así, chica.

Tanto Amu como Kukai enrojecieron aun más con aquel comentario.

-Ikuto, dime por favor que no te has aprovechado de esta chica. Dímelo.

-¿Estás loco? Tiene el pelo rosa. ¡Rosa!

Amu lo miró de nuevo, los ojos brillantes de odio.

-Dios, eres insoportable. No veo el día en que pueda irme de aquí.

-Lo mismo digo- Ikuto se cruzó de brazos también.

Kukai los miro a los dos, primero a Amu y luego a su amigo, repetidas veces.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Presiento que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar para conoceros y eso.

Los dos jóvenes le dirigieron una mirada desafiante a la vez.

-Vale, está bien. No habléis si no queréis, pero tengo que irme igual. ¿Podríais intentar no mataros el uno al otro esta noche?

-No prometo nada.

Amu puso los ojos en blanco.

-Insoportable.

Kukai se pasó la mano por el cabello e intentó no preocuparse.

-Me voy-abrió la puerta-Ikuto, tenemos que hablar. Ha habido problemas, aunque si te hubieses presentado a la reunión, lo sabrías.

Ikuto asintió sin mucha atención y Kukai salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. La estancia quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Ikuto lo rompió.

-No sabía que conocieses a Kukai.

-Me ayudó a encontrar los apartamentos. Más de lo que has hecho tú, por cierto.

Ikuto la miró y sonrió de lado. El día ya había sido bastante largo, no tenía ganas de discutir. Además, algo le decía que vivir con esa enana de metro cincuenta no sería del todo aburrido.

-Es tarde y quiero dormir, estoy cansado. La cocina está ahí, el baño es esta puerta de aquí y mi cuarto, ese de ahí. Hoy tendremos que dormir juntos, este apartamento solo tiene un dormitorio. No sé cuando traerán otra cama, puede que tarden semanas.

El oji-azul comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, dijo algo más.

-Por cierto, tus maletas y tus objetos personales están en el salón, ahí. Puedes cambiarte y tomar una ducha, si quieres.

Entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Amu respiró hondo y se dirigió al salón. Como había dicho Ikuto, sus maletas estaban ahí. Abrió la más pequeña, sacó su pijama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Estuvo bajo el agua de la ducha cerca de un cuarto de hora. Cuando se secó y vistió, entró al dormitorio.

Estaba oscuro, pero no quiso encender la luz. Ikuto estaba dormido, tumbado de lado en la cama, con solo un pantalón ancho de pijama, de color oscuro. La habitación era grande, lo suficiente para poner otra cama, sino fuese por el tamaño de la cama de Ikuto, que era del tipo matrimonial. Despacio, caminó descalza hacia su lado de la cama, a la derecha. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se tumbó, mirando para Ikuto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era constante, tranquila. El cabello se esparcía sobre la almohada, brillante y oscuro. En la oscuridad, Amu se giró hacia la derecha y se puso de espaldas a Ikuto. Cerró los ojos.

Hacía calor, la ventana estaba abierta. Ikuto se movió hacia adelante y al abrir los ojos, se encontró cabellos rosas por todas partes. El cabello de Amu era largo, aproximadamente le llegaba entre los hombros y más arriba de los codos. Se acercó un poco más hasta rozar los cabellos rosados con su mano, sin darse cuenta. Se acercó un poco más. Aquella chica…

-Hueles muy bien, Amu.

El chico hundió el rostro en el pelo de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y se dio tan rápido la vuelta que, de no ser por la mano de Ikuto que agarró su cintura y la pegó a él, se abría caído de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido?-Amu le pellizcó en el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura y se alejó todo lo que pudo de él.

Ikuto la miró burlón. Definitivamente, vivir con aquella chica sería muy divertido. Se acercó hasta ella, lentamente.

-A pesar de tu mediocre estatura, tu poco desarrollo y tu absurdo color de pelo, hueles muy bien, chica. ¿Sabías?

Amu infló las mejillas y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Grandísimo estúpido del demonio-susurró.

Ikuto soltó una suave carcajada y se dio la vuelta también.


End file.
